1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the determination of the sensitivity of a patient afflicted with cancer to the action of EGFR inhibitors including but not limited to cetuximab, erlotinib and panitumumab.
2. Description of Related Art
EGFR inhibitors such as Cetuximab and Panitimumab have efficacy for the treatment of colon cancer in some but not all patients. The present invention is directed to a screening test whereby tumor cells from a patient may be used to determine whether or not a colon cancer patient is a candidate for therapy with EGFR inhibitors.